


The Tambourine Fic

by Spookierjimchristmas



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Anal, Ass sex, M/M, bottom! Ryan, brendons a top in this, brendons gay, cheeze whiz, cheeze whiz lube, cock - Freeform, cute moans, i dont know what to tage, i wrote this as a joke, im gay, little bitch ryan ross, please dont take this seriously, ryans a bottom, ryans gay, tambourine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:23:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9889682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spookierjimchristmas/pseuds/Spookierjimchristmas
Summary: Ryan was kneeling on the bed...A fic about Ryan's deep {and i mean deep} love for tambourines.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi lmaooooo  
> So I wrote this as a joke, but if you're into this, i mean to each their own.  
> Shout out to my pals for having to put up with this shit.  
> uhh i guess enjoy,  
> i know its kinda short but whatever.

Ryan was kneeling in his bed, tambourine in hand.

“Are you ready, Ry?” Brendon asks with concern.

Ryan responds with need in his voice, “Of course, do it now. I can’t wait any longer”  
Ryan has been preparing for the past two hours, he had almost ended twice but Brendon stopped right as he was nearing climax.  
Brendon stuck his hand out in front of his lover. Ryan passes the musical sphere to Brendon, hands shaking,

Brendon takes his arm out of Ryan’s ass, pausing to let him adjust.  
“Here we go baby.”  
He drizzles cheeze whiz flavoured lube onto the tambourine, making it moist.  
“Brendon, get on with it!” Ryan exclaims angrily like the little bitch he is.

As Brendon slowly inserts the tambourine into Ryan’s ass, Ryan lets out a cute moan.  
“Fuck,” He drawls. “That feels so good, Bren.”

Brendon smirks a little bit, knowing he’s the only one who can make Ryan feel this good.  
He inserts it a little more, It’s about halfway in when Ry’s warmth envelops the rest of the tambourine.

Ryan gasps, “FUCK, So good brenny, can’t believe you agreed to this.”

Brendon decides to look up at his boy at this exact moment, catching Ryan’s gase.  
His eyes are half lidded, filled with lust and something else he can’t describe.  
His hips jerk, cock brushing against Brendon’s chest.  
He twitches and Brendon wraps his hands around Ryan’s length.  
He can tell Ryan is close, so he starts to glide his long fingers up and down his dick.

Ryan is moaning loudly now, writhing around on the bed. Brendon is a little worried Jon or Spencer might hear. 

Brendon speeds up, tightening his grasp on Ryan's throbbing member.  
It twitches once and then he explodes, all over Brendons mattress and clothes.

They remove the tambourine from Ryan’s ass and fall back on the bed, both panting.

“Hey Ryan?”  
“Yes, Brendon?”

“I just want you to know, no homo bro.”

The End.


End file.
